


The Crimson Crown of Bellona

by tokyofemme



Category: JinKook, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, M/M, Murder Mystery, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyofemme/pseuds/tokyofemme
Summary: The Royal family of Bellona were the faces of a fierce country known for their great military strength and ruling the country with an iron fist while maintaining their mission of true altruism. If only they knew that the only way to ascend to the throne was to kill the current rulers without being caught by the royal inspector and to kill your competitors if they resisted the ascent or threatened to reveal the family secret.Seokjin was the oldest of the three children and took the brunt of his parents rage and struggle to accept that he might be the one to end their lives. After twenty years of isolation he was more than willing to follow the tradition and ascend to the throne at all costs.The Royal Inspector family wasn’t unaware of the royal family’s traditions, in fact, over the years information was gathered leading them to believe that the disappearances and deaths weren’t mere coincidences. Rookie inspector, Jeon Jungkook, was determined to find the truth behind the Bellona throne.In the midst of the madness, Jungkook finds himself admiring the solemn prince who seems to feel the same. What will he do when he finds out the truth behind the family and the identity of the killer?
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Taehyung | V
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. The Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm Nana! I am new to publishing stories and writing fanfiction so please bear with me as I make this transition.I also won't have any heavy editing at this point in time so there may be a few mistakes. I can be contacted on twitter at (ANGELSE0KS) with any questions, comments, or just simole conversation. Feel free to share this story with friends I would appreciate it.

Summary:

The Royal family of Bellona were the faces of a fierce country known for their great military strength and ruling the country with an iron fist while maintaining their mission of true altruism. If only everyone knew what took place in the castle walls; if only they knew the way to ascend to the throne was to kill the current rulers without being caught by the royal inspector and to kill competitors if they resisted the ascent or threatened to reveal the family secret. The tradition led the King and Queen to hold resentment towards their children so they sent them away until they were nearing the age of throne ascent.  
Seokjin was the oldest of the three children and took the brunt of his parent's rage and struggle to accept that he might be the one to end their lives. After twenty years of isolation, Seokjin was more than willing to follow the tradition, all he needed to do was beat his siblings and fool the royal inspector. This time the inspector was incredibly persistent and hanging around far too much for far too long prompting the Kim siblings to attempt to sabotage one another.  
The Royal Inspector family wasn’t completely unaware of the royal family’s traditions, in fact, over the years each inspector gathered information which ultimately led them to believe that the repeated disappearances and deaths weren’t mere coincidences. Something was going on with the Kim’s and rookie inspector Jeon Jungkook was determined to figure out the mystery behind the throne. While investigating the case, Jungkook finds himself enamored by the solemn Kim Seokjin. What will he do when he finds out the truth behind the family and the identity of the killer?

  


  


“Seokjin, Jinhee, Jinyong.” Their father greeted, his stern voice echoed off the high arching ceiling of the dining room. “What do you want? I have better things to do than stare at you.” Jinyong snapped. “You shouldn’t be so easily angered, especially when a lack of tact isn’t a desirable trait for a warrior or future ruler, both of which require competence which you also lack.” Seokjin hummed, eyes sparkling with such amusement that all of Jinyong’s anger towards their father was now directed at him. Seokjin never had a relationship with his younger siblings due to being sent to live in different houses from a young age. Even then he and Jinyong weren’t compatible personalities, which was apparent after this year of living in the castle. It was clear to Seokjin that he was superior to Jinyong; Jinyong was volatile, short-tempered, vengeful, and overly emotional. If the kingdom were to fall into his hands it would fall apart due to his love for war and conflict; there was a reason for his warrior name being Deimos, the God of terror. “Do not start fighting,” Jinhee grunted, dark eyes narrowing at the boys beside her before returning to the King. Jinhee was often quiet and acted with extreme caution and vigilance around others, she had little interest in anyone other than herself and her younger twin Jinyong. Even then, she treated Jinyong like the nuisance he had always been, it was obvious to Seokjin that deep down she loved Jinyong because he was the only one she trusted and spoke freely to. They fought alongside one another in the last war at the young age of eighteen, her warrior name was Eris, the goddess of discord, and on the battlefield, that name was well earned. Seokjin had participated in the very same war as the commander of the most powerful division but never crossed paths with his younger siblings. He heard many stories of their great feats and could only assume they heard similar stories of his battles.  
“Your mother will arrive shortly, the declaration of internal warfare will be made and it will commence at midnight.” The King announced, Seokjin could hear the smugness in his voice and practically feel the confidence that he wouldn’t be killed.  
He never even looked up from the newspaper in his hands.  
The siblings peered over at one another with stoic expressions.  
Who would be the one to kill the King and Queen?  
Would they even succeed at murdering the two most skilled warriors in Bellona history?  
The oldest of the Kim children bit his tongue, fighting the urge to lunge at the King and slit his throat with the belladonna laced blade of his sword. His father had just waged a war of pride and Seokjin was not afraid to unleash the side of him that only the battlefield had seen, Moros, the God of doom. Seokjin had spent the first four years of his life being tortured by the evil man sitting before him, the fleshy scar that went from the side of his neck ato his hip was proof of that. He closed his eyes for a moment vividly remembering the painful sensation of his father’s scythe slicing him open in one clean cut.  
“Hello, children. The time has come to carry out the family tradition of passing on the throne. I wish you the best of luck, you will need it. I expect to see you at midnight.” The Queen’s cheery voice cut through the thick, uncomfortably eager silence.  
All Seokjin wanted was revenge, he wanted it so badly that the anticipation building in his chest felt as if it could burst out at any second.  
He would be the King of Bellona and punish his parents for their wrongdoings in the process, he would even kill his siblings if they got in the way. Then he would abolish the tradition.


	2. The Assassination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, the murder of the king and queen takes place after two failed attempts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short because the majority of the details pointing to who committed the crimes and why will be pointed out by the Royal Inspector. The chapters following this one will be much longer so please be patient with me. <3

The air in the Queen’s quarters was contaminated; the future assailant placed the genetically modified nightshade in the room’s vent hours earlier. Now the cloaked figure stood outside clutching the hilt of their sword tightly, adjusting the mask over their nose and mouth to prevent the inhalation of their poison. “It’s now or never.” The cloaked warrior whispered, pulling their cloak down further to hide their features. “Our children are relentless. We will reign victorious. They fight with too much emotion and lack the proper strategy.” The Queen mumbled, noticing that her husband was uncharacteristically quiet. She suspected that he might’ve fallen asleep during such a critical time. She placed her sword down on the bed along with the rag she had used to polish it before turning to look at her husband. The unconscious man was slumped in his black leather chair with his sword at his feet. “Hey!” She hissed, stomping over to wake the man up. After shaking him awake, she noticed his dilated pupils and unfocused gaze. It was as if he was looking through her. “They are watching I feel their eyes on me.” The King slurred his words.  
The Queen whipped around, ignoring her excruciating headache. 

No one was present in the room aside from herself and her husband.

She reached for the dagger she kept at her hip only to find that it was missing. The Queen huffed, getting on her hands and knees to search for the fallen dagger. Her thoughts became scattered and her vision began to blur as she felt around for her blade in vain. Finally, she felt the diamond-encrusted hilt at her fingertips, letting out a sigh of relief. That moment was short-lived, a black shoe came crashing down on her hand making her release a high pitched whine. The Queen looked up at the cloaked figure, her pleas for mercy falling onto deaf ears. It did nothing to stop them from unsheathing their sword. They held the sword up to moonlight watching the eerie light reflect off of the surface of the blade for a moment. “Farewell mother.” The assassin sighed, thrusting the blade down onto her body with such force that the blood, skull fragments, and brain matter splattered everywhere. “I didn’t expect it to be you.” The King murmured, the hulking man stood with great effort preparing to fight off his wife’s killer. “You are a dead man walking, father. Nothing more than a dead man walking.”  
They side-stepped his pathetic attempt at a tackle and watched as the King trampled the late Queen’s body with all the grace of a man as heavily poisoned.   
“You shouldn’t delay your death like this, you will die without honor.”  
Those words didn’t stop him from stepping all over his wife's body and attempting to grab the cloaked swordsmen, who kicked the man in the chest with enough force to send him barreling back into the bed behind him.  
The killer grew bored with the King’s acts of desperation.   
“Goodbye, father.” They said softly, pulling their dagger out and sending the blade flying into his chest where it pierced his heart. The King fell to his knees coughing up blood. His murderer huffed, kicking him down once more before jerking the dagger out of the King’s chest. In one fluid movement, they slit his throat and watched as he finally let his eyes flutter shut.   
“Off to hell you go.”


End file.
